


As You Wish, My Lady.

by Bitten_Lovebug (M_A_Biscuit)



Series: His Name is Luka [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lukanette, M/M, Multi, Poor Adrien, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_A_Biscuit/pseuds/Bitten_Lovebug
Summary: Luka and Marinette are dating. Ladybug breaks the news that she's taken to Chat Noir.





	As You Wish, My Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> ; w ; this was supposed to be chapter 2 of this fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242515/chapters/32841996  
> but i ended up accidentally writing angst. It couldn't be included in there because that's not what that fic's about.

_Though her answer had been clear, he nevertheless held on and waited - because for him, there was simply no one else. No one could ever match up to her in his eyes. No one else could be this brilliant, fearless, beautiful, enigmatic, and awe-inspiring. He was convinced that it had to be fate. He was her partner, after all. The Yin to her Yang. The flip side of the coin. Plagg himself had grudgingly admitted that Chat Noir and Ladybug would commonly end up being lovers. He had cautioned that this was not always the case, that and there were some that were just friends, some that chose to keep it entirely professional and were thus mere acquaintances, and others that even despised each other, but grudgingly cooperated. Nevertheless, he had hoped. "It's all a matter of probability, right?" He had thought optimistically. The probability is high, I have a chance._

_But then he watched in silent dismay as Ladybug gradually pulled away, fluttering further and further from his reach. Every flirtatious pun or quip he dished would be met with awkward laughter, or an uncomfortable smile. It was well-masked, just like her identity was, but he could see it in her eye. She was uncomfortable. But why? Weren't they always like this? Once, an angry fanfiction writer had been Akumatized, and he thought that they could pretend to be a couple to elude her attacks, just like they had done when they were facing Prime Queen._

_"Shall we, my lady?" he had asked jauntily, a flirtatious wink in tow._

_"Is something the matter, Bugaboo?"_

_She shook her head. Akuma first, talk after._

_Her smile was tight as she conceded, and he was caught completely off guard. Her walk and posture was stiff, and their act wasn't very convincing. He was worried that the Akumatized person wouldn't buy it, but she did, and the rest was history._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I feel uncomfortable and guilty."_

_"What for?"_

_"I...I'm seeing someone."_

_Adrien fought to keep his face impassive. To show nothing but concern. Fought with all his might to prevent a quiver in his voice. To not let anything in his eyes betray the hurt he was feeling. Not let the Cataclysm in his chest unfurl as she continued._

_"I love him. And he loves me. He doesn't know that I am Ladybug, so as it is, I am hiding enough things from him. You are my best friend, and I don't want things to be awkward between us. But I feel like this is something that you should know. B-because all these...f-flirtations...it's not like I dislike them, but they need to stop. I don't want to betray him."_

_He had smiled and rested his claw against her shoulder._

_"Ah, so that's what it is?"_

_Her beautiful, beautiful eyes widened. She was surprised at his seemingly candid response. She had expected him to not take it well at all, and she was right. He wasn't. But he couldn't show it._

_"Yeah...are you okay, Chat?"_

_"Why wouldn't I ever be? You should introduce us sometime. I'd love to get to know the man that was capable of winning my lady's heart."_

_She had laughed and rolled her eyes. "You know I can't do that."_

_"Not now, maybe. But one day?"_

_"One day, perhaps."_

_"Are we still best friends?"_

_"We are, Chat. We will always be best friends."_

_"As you wish, my lady."_

_They hugged._

_The second she swung away, his entire being collapsed. His shoulders shook as he started crying. His claws were shaking too much - to the point that he found himself incapable of vaulting away, like he would usually do. He detransformed right there, on the rooftop and wept. Plagg could do nothing but hug him._

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: I'm that akumatized fanfiction writer.  
> Jk im a multi-shipper all's good. But i do feel bad for my sunshine child. Someone give him a hug.


End file.
